Nine Months Part 3
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: The 3rd part of my sereis of one-shots of Harry Potter. My thrid FF ever. Follow with the Potters on the 9 month journey to meet Lily Luna Potter. Please R&R :


James Sirius Potter led his 2-year old little brother to their parent's bedroom.

"Shh…" James said.

"Shh…" Albus copied.

James slightly opened the door to his parent's room.

"Clear."

James and Albus tiptoed into the room. They slowly climbed on the bed. Harry and Ginny were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Eww." James said. The toddlers tried to peel apart their parents. That didn't work. Instead, the toddlers shouted, "Boo!" as loud as they could. Harry and Ginny woke up. They looked around, and noticed their 2 boys sitting right in front of them.

"How in the world?" Ginny asked. She turned towards Harry, with a confused look etched upon her face.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," He said. "Maybe they are starting to show signs of magic?"

"Maybe, but according to mum, my brothers and I didn't show signs until we were 6 or 7." Ginny said. "The day I started to show the signs, I nearly broke Ron's leg. Mum was so excited that her only daughter was showing signs of magic." Ginny laughed at the memory.

Albus started to poke Ginny to get his mum's attention.

"What is it, Al?" Ginny asked.

"Owls." Albus said. He showed Ginny the letter he had been holding. Ginny took the letter her son was holding and tore it open.

"Its from Ron and Hermione." Ginny said. Harry leaned closer to Ginny so he could read the letter.

Harry and Ginny,

Hugo was born on

Sunday, November 7th. Visit soon!

Love and kisses,

Ron and Hermione Weasly.

P.S. Hermione is finally a mediwitch.

"What does it say, daddy?" James asked.

"It says that Hugo was born a few days ago." Harry said.

"Do you two want to go to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house?" Ginny asked James and Al.

"Yes!" James and Al said in unison.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, The Potter family went to the Weasly home.

When they arrived, Rose answered the door.

"James! Al!" Rose said excitedly. She ran to get her mum. The door closed behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the Potter family." Hermione said, reopening the door. "Well, don't just stand there, come in."

As the Potter family came in the house of Weasly, a cry broke out from one of the nearest rooms.

"That must be Hugo. He hasn't stopped crying since he came home yesterday." Hermione said, with a look of exasperation on her face.

"I will be right back," she said. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch, while James, Rose and Al left to go play outside,

Hermione came back, with Ron trailing behind her.

"We just got your letter today, so we thought we would come over to say congratulations on the new baby, and for finishing Mediwitch School." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Oh! There was something me and Harry wanted to tell you guys." Ginny said.

"What is it, sis?" Ron asked.

"Well…I'm pregnant."

Ron fell out of his chair, and while Hermione ran over to Ginny to hug her, he quickly got back in the chair and acted like he had never fallen.

"Oh my God, Ginny!" Hermione said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Ginny blushed.

"Have you told James and Al yet?" Ron asked.

"Not yet." Harry said. "We're going to tonight though."

"What about mum and dad? Do they know?" Ron asked, again.

Ginny answered this time. "Yes, we sent them an owl last night, when we had found out.

After a couple hours of playing, the kids came inside.

"Hi mum! Hi daddy!" Al said as he came in the room. James and Rose did the same.

"Hey James, Al." Harry said. "Ready to go home?"

"Yea. I'm hungry." James said.

"Me too!" Al said.

So everyone said there goodbyes, and left. When the Potters came home, Ginny and Harry told James and Al the big news.

"James, Al, how would you guys like to have a new little brother or sister?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Al said.

"Why? I already have a little brother." James said.

"Because mummy is going to have another baby." Ginny said.

"So I'm gonna be big brother?" Al asked.

"Yes." Ginny said.

"Wahoo!" Al cheered.

"What about you, James?" Harry said. "How would you like a new little brother or sister?"

"Yay!" James said excitedly.

"I think that's a yes, Harry." Ginny said, as she started to cook their dinner.

Three months had passed since everyone had found out about Ginny's third pregnancy. No one was more excited about it than James and Albus. Almost everyday, Harry and Ginny heard "Is the baby here, yet?" from both little boys. In return, Harry and Ginny answered in reply: "Not for a few months, sweetie." Then, the two little boys walked away, sulking.

It was December, and everyone was excited for Christmas. For the boys, Harry and Ginny got toy broomsticks, and some toy wands, and a few little toys from George's joke shop.

"Hey, favorite little sister." George said, as the Potters walked into the shop.

"I'm your only little sister." Ginny said, giving George a hug.

"Harry!" George shook Harry's hand. "How are you guys?"

"Well, if you must know, George," Ginny said, "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" George asked. "How far along?"

"3 months now."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought Ron told you."

"Well, he's a Bloody liar." George said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Hey, anything you get is half off."

"George…" Ginny said.

"Hey, it's not every day you get the news that your little sister is pregnant."

They finished their shopping at Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, and then went home. Ginny had an appointment with her mediwitch, so that left Harry and the boys alone.

That did not end well. When Ginny returned home, the house was a mess. James and Albus where running around stark naked, and messy from head to toe, and Harry was chasing them, trying to get them into the bath. The entire living area was turned upside down. The 2 boys giddy with laughter, as their father finally caught them.

"What the Bloody hell happened here?" Ginny asked, taking in the scene.

James gasped. "Mummy said a bad word."

"It was these two, I swear." Harry said. "I took them outside to play, and they got dirty. I took them inside for a bath, and when I got them all ready, they ran, and then this."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, before sighing, and sitting on the couch. "I guess this is what I get when I have two little boys under the age of five."

About 2 hours later, everything, and everyone was cleaned up, and the Christmas tree was set up, and decorated. A few presents had been placed under the tree, and now all they had to do was wait.

"Mummy, Daddy!" James and Albus said, jumping on their parents' bed. "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Ginny moaned, and checked the clock on her nightstand.

"Harry…" Ginny said, still half asleep. "Wake up, before the kids try to pull us off the bed.

Harry moaned, and got out of bed. Ginny got out of bed, and James and Albus raced downstairs and to the tree, filled with presents. When Harry and Ginny finally made it downstairs, and sat on the couch, the boys tore apart their presents. They gave Harry and Ginny the presents they picked out for them, and they were opened.

At noon, the Potters went to the burrow for Christmas dinner, and more presents. They all went around, each opening their presents, and then Molly came out with the Christmas dinner, and everyone enjoyed dinner. Close to midnight, James, Albus, Victorie, Hugo, and Rose were all fast asleep. Harry and Ginny grabbed their sleeping children, and by side-along apparition, returned home.

6 months had passed since Ginny and Harry announced the pregnancy, and still, no one was more excited than James or Al. Still, everyday came the question.

"When will the new baby be here?"

And, came the answer.

"Not for 3 more months."

Followed, by James and Al sulking away.

Ginny and Harry decided to keep the baby's sex a surprise until he was born. It was March, which meant that now; it was James' 4th birthday. Naturally, James was overexcited by the fact that he was no longer three, but four. He woke up that morning to Harry, Ginny, and Al singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Come on, Jamie." Al said, shaking James' arms. "We have something for you."

James got out of bed, and raced downstairs. Harry, Ginny, and Al followed in pursuit of James.

"Wow." James said, stopping in the entryway of the kitchen. He was staring at the kitchen table, which was filled with presents, and James' favorite birthday breakfast of pancakes.

"We have one more surprise for you, James." Ginny said, walking towards the door. As she opened it, Rose and Victorie raced into the house, followed by Teddy, and then Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, baby Hugo, Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, George, Neville, Luna, new baby Sioux, and a few others.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said, walking in the house. Ron conjured up some balloons, and gave them to James.

"Wow!" James said again, taking the balloons.

James eventually ate his pancakes, and everyone had breakfast. A little past noon was when the party was in full swing, with all the things 4-year old boys loved. Ginny brought out the cake, and everyone joined in the singing of 'Happy Birthday', and James stuffed his face with cake. A few hours later, after everyone had left, and the party was over, Harry found James passed out on the couch, surrounded by all the toys and games he had gotten. Harry picked up his sleeping son, and carried him to his room.

"Happy Birthday, James." Harry whispered in James' ear, as he tucked him in bed.

Finally, nine months had passed since the news of Ginny Potter's pregnancy. James and Al were ecstatic that they would have a new baby brother or sister in a matter of days. Ginny had everything packed, and ready to go to the birthing center. All they had to do now was to wait for Ginny's contractions to start.

The Potters were going to visit the Weaslys. Ginny was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but she just ignored the slight discomfort, thinking it was just pre-labor pains. So, off they went. The Potters arrived at the Weasly's front door, and Rose answered.

"Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry!" Rose said, as her face lit up with joy. She shut the door as she ran into the house. Moments later, Hermione came to the door.

"Why, if it isn't our favorite people?" Hermione said, making room into the house. "Come in."

James and Al found Rose, and they went outside to play. Harry and Ginny went into the living room.

"Harry!" Ron said, giving Harry a man-hug. "How are you, mate?"

"Good." Harry nodded. "We can't wait for the new baby."

"Rosie's excited to have a new cousin in just a few days." Hermione said, as the two couples made their way into the Weasly's living room.

Hermione went into the kitchen, and came back with a glass of pumpkin juice as conversation filled the room.

Ginny's pains recurred every ten minutes or so, but she kept ignoring them, thinking that they were nothing. About an hour or so after they arrived, however, Ginny felt an increased pain ripple through her lower abdomen. She dropped her glass of juice and clutched at her belly, letting out a gasp of pain.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Harry grabbed his wife's hand, as she gasped out in pain again.

"I'm…fine…" Another contraction rippled through Ginny's body.

Hermione left her seat, and knelt down close to Ginny.

"How far apart?" She asked, as Ginny's body relaxed a little.

"Two minutes." Ginny said. There was a small pop, and a gush of watery fluids tricked down Ginny's legs.

"We don't have time to aparate to the birthing center; I'm going to have to deliver the baby here."

Hermione ducked under Ginny's arm, and Harry did the same, and they lead Ginny to the guest room.

"Ron, stay with the kids." Hermione directed. There was a small cry in the distance, and Ron left to get Hugo and to go outside with the children.

Ginny screamed in pain, as a stronger contraction rippled through her body. She didn't let go of Harry's hand.

"Ok, Ginny, on the next contraction, I want you to push. I can start to see the baby's head." Hermione said.

Ginny did as she was told, and about five minutes later, the sharp cry of a newborn baby girl filled the room.

She was cleaned, and handed to Ginny, who was beginning to cry out of happiness.

They named her Lily Luna Potter, after Harry's mother. Rose, James, and Albus meet the new member of the family.

"She's so tiny." Al said, as he touched the soft skin of the newborn.

"Can I hold her, Mummy?" James asked, as Harry lifted him onto the bed.

James was placed near Ginny's lap, and she gingerly placed Lily in her first born son's arms.

xXx

The little family had grown to a perfect size of five. James and Albus loved their little sister, and always helped out, even when it wasn't necessarily needed.

The Potters now had a complete family. And they cherished every moment together.

The End.


End file.
